The focus of the first year Dentist Scientist Awardee is to complete the didactic phase of the basic science curriculum. The Curriculum in Neurobiology requires that students take courses and complete three laboratory rotations related to areas of interest. To this end, an interest in nociceptive transmission have engaged me in relevant course work and laboratory rotations. The first rotation was completed under the guidance of William Maixner, DDS, PhD, associate professor in Pharmacology. The laboratory sought to understand the mechanisms underlying Temporomandibular Joint Disorders. The human psychophysiological studies examined the processing and perceptions of thermal and ischemic pain in chronic pain subjects. The current second rotation is being directed by Alan Light, PhD, associate professor in Physiology. The laboratory focuses on understanding the mechanisms underlying pain pathways. The animal behavioral studies examine the effects of opiods and spinal cord lesions on nociceptive transmission during electrocutaneous stimulation. Before beginning clinical training in Pediatric Dentistry later in the summer, it is hoped that a third rotation involving the nervous system cytoarchitecture will be completed.